User talk:Kazi22/Archive2
Do you have any theories on '09 yet? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) When did you get all this info on '09? Did I miss something? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:27, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Does that include the Niazesk? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Huh, I guess I did miss something. You have images of these creatures? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Why not? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well, when you get up, good morning! Note the "upload image" link on the left side of the screen. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :But the image still has to be on your computer in the first place. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Nope. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh mon Dieu! He looks like something from... from... I don't really know. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::He looks like he belongs in a story about knights and dragons. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::It looks like you and I will be Admins starting this summer. Good luck! But are you still going to be active on BS01? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering. Have any new theorys yet? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Stubs Thanks for unstubbing them. I tend to be lazy about stubs; I just put the template on the page and let other people work on them. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i''''g'h't''y]] ''Me'' You mean read that. And I'll try to stop. I mean start. Unstubbing. Something like that. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i'g''''h't'y'']] ''Me'' Excuse me, Charlie Brown? That's not my name. [[User:Mighty Me|''M'i'g''''h't'y'']] ''Me'' :I just fixed your small text problem. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::You missed a part of it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, sirToafan13 22:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Kanohi Nuva Images My computer has Adobe Photoshop. If you like, I can crop the images we have of the masks and separate the ordinary and Nuva ones. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g''hty]] ''Me'' 02:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I did Kaukau Nuva and am working on Miru Nuva. I'll do Pakari Nuva next and then the pictures once I'm done. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I don't know; my screen doesn't show it as small. Is this better? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) How small is my text? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I'm having trouble changing the size. I'll go write something on somebody else's talk page and see if it's the same for them [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 02:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :NOTE: I fixed the problem. You forgot to add enough 's. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) It seems we already have separate images of the masks. So much for my brilliant idea. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g'hty'']] ''Me'' 21:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) delete If their is an article about something that does exist, it is needed. This is the only thing that worries me. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Admin request One, because you had your comment on a separate line it looks like you have two, but you really have three. Two, I voted against you because you don't know how to redirect pages, nor do you possibly know what an admin can do. Three, no offense, I have rejected several RFAs. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:53, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :R'equest '''F'or 'A'dminship. If you do know how to redirect pages, why don't you do that instead of put them up for deletion instead of redirecting them? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I mean things that only admins can do. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently you don't get it. Here is a hint. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Did you read my user page? I don't want to be bothered until I get done what I'm doing. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) You can make the wiki safe when you're a normal User, too. You don't need to be an Admin for that. What will you use your administrative access for? -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:06, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I could do that and more. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Ranks Don't tell me you don't even know what the Rollback right is! Did you even read the page? If you did, you wouldn't have put your name down. - 22:55, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Are you or are you not a Rollbacker? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :No, he isn't. Check Specal:ActiveUsersList and select Rollback to see who and who isn't one. - 00:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::We could ask Daiku for confirmation if he ever shows up again. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Just click "Golden Kanohi", then "Active Users List" and select Rollback to see who are the Rollbackers. - 01:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Or we could '''JUST DROP IT AS THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS'. I don't even care anymore. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :Yes, let's forget about it. I cannot argue with anyone at the moment; it is incredibly hot where I am. I hate summer weather. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) California. And, uh, what exactly does "Eddie" mean? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Take it easy! I believe you. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) So Kazi, are we still going to be friends? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 15:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Excellent! [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 18:24, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :and now it is time for another one of MG's lectures You are not a rollbacker. You are running for adminship because it is your dream, not for the community. Also, you got real upset that I voted against you, though you never voted for me even once. I became an admin at Wikitroid because of a fanon outbreak, a lack of admins, etc. I became an admin on MarioWiki (at Wikia) because somebody suggested it. I did it for the community, not for myself. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Why don't we go back to BS01 Kazi. Leave this site alone because it is kinda stupid that they run on '''points. Leave the site Kazi. User:Traska Excuse me? And what is your brilliant system? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Just leave them alone, Kazi can leave if he wants to (I'll miss him), and Traska will be blocked for promoting BS01. - 19:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ) RE: Come Back I'm so sorry you felt like you had to leave, I hope you can come back someday to. But you need to remove your name from the requests for Adminship page if you really are leaving. - 23:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :What am I supposed to say to that? ''"I'm sorry"? We get along pretty well, we just disagree a lot. - 23:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::But in order to stop disagreeing, we need to come to an agreement. - 23:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) So you are leaving? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :What "agreement" do ''you have in mind? - 00:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) bio information can you help me? i can't figure out how to add biological info on my user page. you know, the info below the photo?--Kalahinu 00:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Yup and you must be *stomp* *stomp* EDDIE? Like this? User:Manata I could have been an admin here Eddie!! You know that I have been looking for a job. User:Manata Hey, us, how do you put those vertical lines in between, for example, Infobox, and info? tell me when you geta chance, thanks! --Kalahinu 13:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Your adminship Kazi, we have a solution to the entire problem with you and MG becoming admins. Tell me if you are okay with this: this summer, Panakalego is leaving for 4 weeks on a trip to Canada. We will promote MG and Panakalego when Daiku leaves. In the time before PL leaves, we'll educate you on everything you need to know for being an admin (since that is why most people are protesting--there's some wiki stuff you need to know first), and then when Panakalego leaves, you'll be promoted to a sysop. Once he and Daiku return, we'll have two active bcrats and three active sysops. Does it sound good to you? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :This also means that if you agree, we need to tell Daiku. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Um, Kazi, a Sysop is an Admin. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Do you and Traska know each other in "real life" then? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 17:58, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Yep, I'm excited! But I'm not leaving untill Aprill, is that OK? And I'm not a fan of Dragon-ball-Z, I don't watch TV very much anymore. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Wait, PL--April was last month. Do you mean August, or April 2009 (if the latter, it might be a bit unfair to make Kazi wait for 11 months)? Oh, and Kazi--admin basically refers to anyone that can block users and protect or delete pages. There's two user groups who can do those things: sysops (which I am, and which you will be) and bureaucrats (which Daiku is, and which I will be). The only difference is that bureaucrats can promote people to rollbacker/sysop/bureaucrat. The founder of a wiki is a bureaucrat by default so they can appoint others to adminship. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:26, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm slaping myself, I meant July, mid/late-July. Sorry I messed up. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:56, 17 May 2008 (UTC) So you're "Dougie" now? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :MG and PL are leaving in July, so why don't we promote Kazi on July 1st? (I'm assuming everyone else will be promoted in June.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Daiku said it will be in a couple weeks, and he said that a week ago. So I don't think it will be that long. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Note that when I say "couple," I don't usually mean "couple," but usually "few" or "several." -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku''']]{Whine Here} { } 04:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC)